Nightrise
by kimchi71399
Summary: A mission Kiku and Roderich knew they'd return easily on turns to death when Roderich is hurt ,luckily with the aid of a demon, they are given eternal life that can be ripped by love. Time passes, love falls upon them, can they protect the ones they love?


Hey~ Kimchi here! _And CutsTheMustard_! Yup, two epic writers have decided to begin teaming up to make one (as awesome as Prussia) fanfic! Yeah, we've been planning for a while (and it's not easy when we're living two time zones apart) and now it's finally here! This chapter was written fantasticly by Mustard~~~  
>Enjoy~!<p>

Warnings: Blood and Violence~

Pairings: PruAust and Greepan~

[*sigh* Sadly, neither Mustard, nor I own Hetalia or any of it's character]

* * *

><p><em>Upon the path that I am now walking<br>Shadows that shall transform to dreams-  
>Dreams of an eternal life inside this world of my own-<br>~By Claudia Krizay on PoemHunter. com_

Their task was simple; kill him off as a part of the boss's orders, armed only with a rusty blood stained knife and a bit of wire stung across two pegs. Oh, such monstrous ways to kill someone, but they were the boss' orders however; the more gruesome the better. It's not like they _liked _killing people like this, Kiku preferred to use his katana and Roderich preferred to use his long knife. However, by using these, it left less of a mess to clean up. It is not the mess they were worried about; the two of them would never get caught. They're the best killers in the group, absolutely perfect for the job.

Then if they're the best killers then and would never get caught, why does the story start out like this…

"Roderich? C'mon look at me? Are you okay?" Kiku panicked, trying to help Roderich's limp head from sliding off the pillow he created with his black coat. It wasn't supposed to end like this; the man they had hunted and killed fought back against them. Neither of them seemed to notice this at first, but Roderich fell forward soon after leaving the scene of the crime with a deep knife wound cut across his entire stomach. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth as his breath quickened, Kiku losing faith that his friend would survive. Kiku tried to stop the bleeding by pressing Roderich's white coat into the wound. This did help stop the bleeding, but the poorly made bandage would not stop the cuts across Roderich's lungs. Slowly filling with blood, Roderich had a limited time to live and Kiku could not find a way to help him.

"Roderich, come on! Look at me! Roderich, please keep your eyes open!" Kiku snapped, watching Roderich's eyes struggle to open, like two violets being folded in a delicate hand. Just as Kiku was about to cry for help…

"_Well now~ What have we here~~"_

That voice. That voice filled Kiku with a hot fear that made his legs shake and feel numb. Such a mystical voice, but cold and subtly sinister that it made Kiku feel like screaming. When he turned around, he realized it was not the voice he should fear. Standing at least seven feet tall, a lanky man stood meters away watching this tragic scene unfold. There was something funny about him, why were there ball joints on his arms and legs? And is his jaw detached? Is he man or a wooden puppet? His eyes were ice blue-grey and almost black irises gave him a cold appearance, but the puppet look made him seem almost… cute? He wore a clean black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, a crooked top hat on his head with various symbols Kiku could not recognize. His greasy black hair fell down close to his shoulders and when he walked, he had an awful lurch.

"Dying? Ah~ such a pity… A quiet man of music he was… A waste of such musical talent," he sighed, jaw moving loosely up and down. As he talked, Kiku noticed two rows of slightly sharp, yellow-grey crooked teeth. Silence feel as all of the words clogged up in Kiku's throat. However, after trying to comprehend how this was happening, Kiku managed to stutter.

"Who are you…?" Slowly and almost comically, the man in the suit turned his head toward Kiku, eyes wide open giving Kiku a chill.

"Me? I am an angel who helps the damned survive another day. I am the devil that turns gives the damned the ultimate power and lets them loose amongst the humans. I am the one who shall never die. I am the beginning of legends. The Undying, the Carver, the Hellbound, the Binder," his hand swept up to his head and swiped the top hat off, "but you may call me Sharpcraze the Shredder…" he recited as he bowed low, hair brushing against his white cheeks. Kiku paused, feeling like he was in some bad horror movie.

"Sharpcraze…. the Shredder…." Kiku asked slowly, trying to take in that super villain sounding name.

"Indeed…"

"And you're supposed to save him…"

"Do not let the name deceive you Kiku Honda, I will help," he smiled coldly.  
>"Hey wait! How do you know my name? And earlier you mentioned the Roderich was a musical man and had talent, how did you that?" Kiku growled<p>

"I know everything about you. Past, present, goals, fears, a certain scar permanently craved into your older brother's back…" Sharpcraze chuckled. Kiku's heart skipped a beat; no one knew that Kiku had scared Yao's back, but how did he? A man or whatever he had never met before claiming to know everything about him. Kiku scoffed as his hand inching toward the rusty knife on his belt.

"No… Ki…ku…" Roderich croaked from the ground. Roderich smiled weakly up at Kiku as the small Japanese man met his eye, slowly losing life and turning just as grey as the dirt around them.

"He…said that….that he could help… Please… please trust him… I don't want… I don't want to go this way…" Roderich begged before coughing violently, hacking blood all over the ground and his lilac colored shirt. Kiku could not watch Roderich suffer like this; they were partners in crime and always stuck close to each other, helping no matter what. This unfortunately was one of those times…

Unable to find a way to trust a "man" who calls himself the Shredder, Kiku stepped aside. Lurching over, Sharpcraze knelt down and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. In his ball joint, boney fingers were a few locks of the inky thread. They fluttered down his hand and fell into Roderich's wound, Roderich gasping with pain briefly but soon relaxing as the wound across his stomach faded. The only remains were a hideous black scar created from whatever magic the Shredder must have used. Sharpcraze smirked and clicked back up, turning to Kiku with a cold smile. Kiku noticed the whites of his eyes looked blacker in a way and a small cut seemed to be forming by his mouth. Kiku didn't even bother to ask, but instead helped Roderich to his feet and returning his now blood stained white coat.

"Oh great idea using my coat my coat to suppress the bleeding! It's white Kiku! You know this stain will_ never _come out!" Roderich snapped.

"Don't get mad at me, look at your shirt!" Kiku pointed out, trying not to giggle. The lilac cotton had been disrupted by blood, causing Roderich to wail sadly at the loose of his favorite shirt. Kiku finally stifled a giggle and even Sharpcraze chuckled at Roderich's misery.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Shredder-sama, but we really must be goi-" But as Kiku and Roderich turned their backs on Sharpcraze, he stood in their path again in front of them no longer behind them like they had left him.

"Wait, before we depart, I must give you a gift," Sharpcraze said, holding his porcelain white hand out to stop them.

"A gift? What kind of gift?" Roderich asked, mildly interested. Despite Kiku's better judgment, he was just as curious as Roderich.

"I give you the gift of eternal life," Sharpcraze said slowly, taking more strands of his hair and crushing it into black powder in his hand.

"Eternal life?" Kiku gasped.

"Are you serious? We'll live forever?" Roderich gasped, a little less interested and a little more scared.

"No need to fear, Roderich," Sharpcraze smiled hearing the fear in his voice, "You are granted the gift of living forever, but there is one way to break it. If you, either of you, fall in love the spell will be broken. When that happens I will come back and I will hunt you down. I will find you and I will kill the one you love." The coldness in Sharpcraze's voice changed to a sinister hiss that sent cold water through their spines like pipes.

"Why will falling in love break the spell?" Kiku asked, this question on both of their minds.

"None of your business!" Sharpcraze snapped, his voice a demonic snarl that caused both Kiku and Roderich to jump. Sharpcraze sighed and lifted the black powder to his mouth, his voice instantly changing to a cold whisper.

"Do you accept?" A very pale Roderich turned to Kiku, both having a mental war with indecision. Eternal life that can be broken by love? Forever was a long time, were they willing to live that long with such a curse. But then again, it could be broken by something as simple as love. Right now, neither of them had anyone they fancied and if they lived forever they would not have to worry about dying on missions like these. Knowing that this would help their job and knowing the consequences that faced them soon, both of them nodded. Sharpcraze blew on the power, sending large swirls of black around the two of them. Black clouded both Kiku and Roderich's vision, but they did hear one thing after a slow, cold chuckle.

_Never look back, as this world inside of your dreams could last for an eternity…_

HETALIA!

Eternal life was working smoothly for the two partners in crime, both sustaining injuries that faded away instantly after they were hit. This went on for years until the boss was anonymously murdered in the dead of night as the world slept. No body was ever found, but it's not like anyone would want to mourn the death of a murderer. Kiku and Roderich moved on from this job, living together as friends that fought against time. Life moved on for the both of them and after ten thousand years of moving all around the world and experiencing things that no one person can, settled down in a small town. Jobless, both of them worked together to find something they had not had in a long time. However, neither of them realized how hard it was to find a job in this fast paced town… A job needs an education and there is only one way to get an education, school. Unlike for most high school students, it was not hard for them to get into college; Roderich being a musically gifted piano and violin prodigy and Kiku being a cute Japanese martial art expert. Kiku chose to study art theory and European history and Roderich chose to study music theory and world music, both of them hoping to get teaching jobs at the local high school. Life was going smoothly at college, both of them making friends with the other students and enjoying life more than they had in decades…. Nothing could go wrong… Until one day…

Kiku slammed the door to their dorm room shut, Roderich abruptly looking up from the sheet music he was study. White as a bed sheet and breathing heavily, Kiku looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Kiku? What's the matter? Did you accidentally go into the wrong dorm room again because I told you the girl down the hall is a whore!" Roderich snapped. Kiku shook his head, trying to find his words.

"I…I…I…" Kiku stammered hoarsely.

"Spit it out Kiku! What's wrong?"

"I saw Sharpcraze…" Roderich froze and felt his heart skip a beat, the scar still on his stomach prickling at the sound of his name.

"Sharpcraze… Sharpcraze the Shredder…" Roderich clarified, panicking when he watched Kiku nod.

"Why? Why would he be here? Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Roderich asked, his voice shaking but trying to remain calm.

"I'm sure… He sorta looked the same, but who could forget those eyes…" Kiku stammered, shivering slightly.

"Yeah… but why would he return…" Roderich pondered, "It was so long ago… what did he tell us…."

_When that happens I will come back and I will hunt you down. I will find you and I will kill the one you love _

Kiku avoided those now angry purple eyes as slow realization flooded into Roderich's face.

"Kiku, you didn't!" Roderich growled. Hopeless and holding back tears, Kiku nodded slowly.

"Roderich… I think I'm in love…"

* * *

><p>Aaaand, cut! That's the end of Chapter 1~ Mustard is good no? Well, I'm working on the next chapter, so look forward to an update soon~<p>

For you people who are having trouble thinking about how our friendly little demon looks, Mustard kindly drew some art to help you visualize how Sharpcraze looks after the ten-thousand year time skip~  
>Pic: http : / s1016 . photobucket . com / albums /af286 /eunylove /? action= view& current= Sparcraze The Shredder concept art _ Mustard. jpg  
>(You know the drill, copy and remove the spaces~)<p>

Reviews, Faves, and Story alerts are love~


End file.
